The Woman In Stiletto Heels
by redshipper
Summary: “Is that Bones or Roxie you’re having sex with?”


b Title: /b The Woman In Stiletto Heels

b Author: /b Lucy (spybarbie)  
b Pairing: /b Booth/Brennan

b Spoilers: /b The Woman In The Sand  
b Rating: /b NC-17  
b Summary: /b "Is that Bones or Roxie you're having sex with?"

b The Woman In Stiletto Heels /b 

"Is that okay?," she asked, carefully putting the ice pack over his face. Booth winced slightly, but accepted the cold soothe against his face, as Brennan sat by his side on the bed.

"Yeah."

The room was silent for a while, as she carefully examined his face, as thoroughly as she did with her bones in the lab; her gaze was intense, focused, scouring and he felt like he was on fire as his cheeks started getting red. Even though he was injured and sore, he couldn't get his eyes off the woman in red dress, deep cut cleavage, in front of him. It was a nightmare, she shifted slightly and he could see the curves of her breasts, while she held the ice pack still on his face.

"I don't think you broke any bone, Booth, but you're covered in blood. Hold it, let me get a towel to clean you up."

Brennan walked to the bathroom in high heels, black stilletos hitting soflty the carpet on the floor, even though she claimed to be uncomfortable with them earlier; Booth took a deep breath, trying not to look at his partner's ass as she walked away and concentrated on the dull pain on his face, when she returned with a damp towel.

He had removed his shoes and socks and was sitting far on the bed, his jacket and hat far gone as well, the sweat on his arms now dried off, but he could still feel the tight shirt damp against his chest and back.

"Here, let me clean this blood out," she said, motherly.

Booth didn't want her to be motherly, he couldn't get his mind off the images of her walking and talking like Roxie, her idea of what a sexy woman would be; she carefully wiped the blood, one hand holding his chin, the other rubbing off his forehead and cheeks. Drops of water ran down his face, pooling at the spot where his neck met his shoulders.

"It was a great fight, Booth."

"Thanks. But it wasn't me, it was Tony the Tiger."

"Still, it was very nice. I didn't know you had such definition of your biceps and triceps." She said, pausing to think for a second. "Well, I don't think that's how Roxie would put it. She'd probably say that you were too damn hot."

"Would she?"

"I guess."

"Ouch!" he winced as she rubbed harder against a sore spot.

"Sorry."

She silently resumed her cleaning, smiling when she was glad with the outcome. She squinted at his clean and damp face, running her fingers over his eyebrows to dry off the moisture.

"What do you think Tony and Roxie would be doing now?"

"I don't know. Maybe they'd be at the bar..."

"Yeah, it sounds like them."

"Or in their room, Tony would be bragging while Roxie iced his wounds."

Brennan looked at her image at the mirror in front of her. She didn't look like herself in that dress and make up, not even her hair looked like herself. The stiletto heels made her legs look longer and gracious and she liked the thought of that. Smiling, she thought she looked like a cheap whore and, although she would never admit it not even to Angela, she liked the idea.

Booth cleaned his throat.

"Thanks, Roxie, we didn't make as much money as I thought we'd do, but winning the fight was awesome." He said, throwing his arm over her shoulder and leaning against her, like he had done many times during their cover-up.

Brennan felt light-headed. The musky scent of his cologne and his sweat added to the proximity of him was intoxicating. She had watched him fight, the strong muscles of his arms flexing to hit his oponent, the line of his body, from his broad chest to his thin waist, strong rough hand brushing against her upper arm and the boyish smile, slighty smug, a few centimeters from her face.

She touched a spot of damp on his temple, running her thumb down his cheek to rest on his chin and felt him tense under her touch. Brennan wasn't good at Psychology like he wanted her to be and, although she hated it, she couldn't deny the physical response to her touch, just like he had taught her the human body reacts to stimuli. She smiled, sure that Tony wanted Roxie as badly as Roxie wanted Tony and narrowed the distance between them, kissing him.

She was right, for once, to go with her gut. As the misture of tongues meeting and hands fumbling with each other's body, suddenly she stopped thinking when she felt his hand inside her dress, avidly trying to touch her bare breast. She pushed him against the matress making him lie and, carefully not to hurt him, straddled his hips.

Brennan ran her hands up the sides of his body, stopping on his arms to caress his shoulders, kneading his muscles. He could swear he saw her eyes getting wider and a glint in her eyes as she smiled, running her hands down to redo the path, this time removing his t-shirt with it. She took her time to scratch his chest with her blood-red nails, as he watched, a hint of disbelief on his face.

"Oh, God, Roxie, that feels so good!"

She shivered slightly when she heard her fake name; so, it wasn't Booth and Brennan but Roxie and Tony making out there, in that expensive bedroom. Part of her felt confused of why he was sticking to this make-believe, some other part, the woman in her that got aroused by his hands grabbing her ass, shook off the thoughts to concentrate on him, the lusty expression on his face, the feel of his hands pushing up her dress and skillfully opening up the ziper. Next thing she knew the red dress was thrown away and she was left bare on top of him, wearing a pair of black lacy panties and shoes.

Booth forgot all the soreness of his body at the sight of her naked atop him, bare breasts so pale, with nipples hardening and an expression of pure want on her face. Brennan wanted him and it was clear that she did it. He sat up, wrapping one arm around her, the other moving to cup her breast, kneading it, lips eagerly opening to leave wet kisses on her neck, biting, sucking and nearly devouring her skin, the scent of her perfume filling his nose.

He descended down her body, reaching her breasts and pulling her nipple into his mouth, sucking at it. Brennan heard herself moaning lowly, her breathing coming out in pants, the sensation of him all around her made her feel boneless.

She pulled him up to face her, his stubble scratching her skin as she did so, the grazing feeling exquisite. They kissed again, a long and wet kiss that made Brennan feel like melting in his arms; she rocked against Booth's cock, feeling it hard against her center as he moaned into her mouth.

"I want to taste you now." He whispered into her ear, low and husky, making her tremble sightly.

Brennan let him push her so she was lying on the bed as he stood up, staring at her semi-naked form, and started to undo his pants. She moved to remove her shoes but he stopped her.

"No, leave the shoes on."

She did as he requested. And, although he seemed to take longer than necessary to take off his pants, she enjoyed the sight of him: broad chest and muscled arms flexing as the pants slid down his legs and, as soon as he was bare, she stared at his penis, hard and erect for her. She watched it and he smiled as her eyes seemed to get darker.

"Hey, Tony. Come on here, honey," she said, getting into the game.

He did as told but, instead of lying on the bed with her, he pulled her closer to the edge of the bed and, supported by one knee between her legs and his arms framing her face, he bent to kiss her briefly on the lips; he whispered against her cheek.

"When I saw you in that little black dress yesterday, Roxie, it nearly undid me. I couldn't think straight, I could barely breathe, the only thing my mind would focus was you and the things I wanted to do to you."

"Such as?" she asked, breathless.

"Such as this." He replied, kissing his way down her body until he reached her belly, at the edge of the bed; he kneeled on the floor for better leverage and, locking his glance to hers, he removed her panties, leaving her bare to him.

Booth looked at her, wet and swollen, clearly as turned on as he was, breathing coming out in rapid pants; if he was to learn a thing or two about Brennan, it was that antecipation was as much as foreplay to her.

He held her leg, kissing her ankle, rubbing his face against the smooth skin, running his tongue up to her calf and thigh, still holding his stare with hers, licking and lavishing every bit of skin he coud reach. When he finally reached her upper thigh, he could feel her scent and the impatient quiver of her legs.

"You're so wet..." he said, not resisting the urge to touch her, sliding his fingers on her folds, causing her to squirm.

"Yes... but if you keep doing that..." she hissed, arching her back. Booth pushed two fingers into her, twirling them.

"What? What will happen if I keep doing this?" he asked his voice so deep and low it seemed to echo in her head.

"I'm gonna come."

"And is that bad?" he removed his fingers, replacing them with his mouth, sucking at her lightly, then running his tongue along her folds, redoing the path his fingers had just done.

"I want to come with you inside me."

He felt his cock getting harder with her words, uttered so matter-of-factly by her. Booth stopped what he was doing to move up her body, kissing her on the lips.

"In that case, I'll do as you please."

His breath as he spoke, hot on her skin, his weight against her, the scent of his body, drenched with sex and lust, was exquisite, driving her insane with desire for him, to have him buried deep inside her. She bit her lower lip, trying to suppress a moan as he rose, standing up and fumbling with his pants to find his wallet; she saw when he took a condom from it, unwrapping it fast and slid down his penis with expertise, returning to the bed. He moved farther to the middle and, in one swift move, he pulled her to him and was back in his position atop her.

Booth rubbed his tip against her wet center, causing that ache between her legs to spread even farther through her body, making her cheeks flush and the oxygen out of her brain. She felt like she was about to split in two when he slid into her, stretching her, filling her. And he groaned as he was completely inside her, his eyelids fluttering shut, pure lust on his face.

"You feel so fucking nice! So tight, Bones."

He started moving in and out of her, forming a speeding pace.

"Is that Bones or Roxie you're having sex with?"

Booth looked into her eyes, dark blue, a sincere question there. In spite of the heat and fog in his brain, he knew exactly he didn't want to fuck Roxie, but he'd been wanting Brennan for a long time and seeing her so obviously sexy, in red dress and red fingernails, that make up and wild hair, touching him as if they were a real couple, in the pretense of a role play game, triggered it all.

"It's you, Bones. It's only you."

She opened her mouth to question him some more, while Booth pushed into her, hitting that right spot inside her that made all thoughts go blurry. Instead, a soft whimper came out.

"Yes.. harder..." she said, wrapping her legs around him, the tip of her high heels scratching his ass.

She was tight and wet around him, her muscles clenching on his cock telling him she was close, as much as her shaky intakes of breath and fake fingernails scratching his back, probably leaving a mark in the morning. He looked down at her, pale skin flushed and bright, faint moist breaking on her skin from sweat, messy hair and closed eyes, which she fought hard to keep open, to gauge his face. He felt the pressure build inside him faster at the sight and feeling of her orgasm reaching her, a whimpering sound coming out of her mouth, her hands grabbing his shoulders for leverage and moving up to his hair, tugging at it. She was beautiful, the heavy make-up around her eyes made them look even sexier when she opened them to look at him, a lazy smile on her lips as he still pumped into her.

His orgasm hit him fast, intensely, when her inner walls started contracting tighter against him. He silently hoped that she'd come as well because the world was blurry around him and then he was spent, lying by her side.

"Man, that was... that was amazing!"

He looked at her, trying to collect her breath, and held her hand. They were both silent for some moments, just breathing and holding hands.

Then he felt her lips on his chest, licking off his sweat and dancing around his nipples, along with her hands caressing his belly.

"What are you doing, Bones?"

"Trying to satisfy my needs."

She continued to busily kiss her way around his chest, hands alternatedly caressing and kneading his abdomen and shoulders, eyes focusing on the task in question. Brennan seemed to be more concentrated than anything else, analyzing the curves and muscles of his body.

"What do you mean? I thought you had..."

"Yes, but I want to touch you. If that's okay with you, of course."

"No, be my... aaahhh... guest." He said, as she scratched the way down his chest with both hands, stopping near his groin.

"I'm not very good at the talking during intercourse, but I know that men like to hear what women are feeling, especially if that regards their male skills," she said, removing the condom and caressing him.

"Don't you think it's better if I cleaned it up first before you... oooohhh!" he tried to say while she caressed his balls.

"No, that's ok. I'll take care of it."

Something in the wicked smile she flashed him made Booth feel a sting in his groin, not only for what she was doing to him but for the unspoken promises in her eyes.

"So, I wondered if you also enjoyed talking during intercourse, due to your Catholic upbring..."

"What? What does it have to do with anything?" he hissed.

"You're always so touchy whenever I talk about sex, so I was unsure."

"No, while in bed that's okay, Bones..." she held the base of his cock in her hands, so lightly it almost tickled. He could feel himself getting harder and light-headed by her subtle touching.

"I guess it's okay for me to tell you I'm fascinated by your shoulder muscles, then. And your chest. It most definetely is the most beautiful I've ever seen."

"Thanks, Bones. And that thing you're doing it's pretty good."

"Yeah? Not nice?" she said, tightening her grip and rubbing him slightly faster.

"Okay, now it's getting... great... don't stop it."

"And you have a graciously good-sized penis."

Booth had to chuckle at the situation, Brennan stroked him while she described his body as if it was an anatomy class.

"Bones, do you know the concept of 'dirty talk'?"

"You mean I should say you have a great cock?"

"Yeah, that's better."

"And that I've spent the greater part of last night awake, touching myself and thinking of you, dressed up in that tiny shirt, all sweaty, imagining how it would feel to have you between my legs?"

"Oh, God..." he closed his eyes while she worked his erection, adding up a faster rhythm to her strokes.

"And that you made me wet and on the verge of orgasming without even touching me today just by the way you looked at me dressed as Roxie?" Booth moaned, buckling his hips against her. Brennan moved closer to his face, whispering against his mouth. "And how much I want to suck you with my mouth and make you come, but I can't wait until you fuck me again because I can't get enough off of you? That you made me so aroused it's nearly painful?"

He looked at her is disbelief. Was she that turned on by him? By him, Seeley Booth, was it just his imagination? The sincerity in her eyes and the knowledge that she would never lie to him was strangely comforting. Booth held her face with his palms and pulled her for a hungry kiss, devouring her mouth.

"Come on, Bones, suck me," he said, huskily.

She kissed her way down his chest again, reaching his groin. Brennan took her time to run her tongue up and down his length before taking his tip into her mouth, sucking at it lightly. She swirled her tongue around him for a while and then slid down him again, licking him clean.

"That's... great... god, Bones..." he hissed, his hands now moving to grab handfuls of her hair.

She greedily sucked at him as Booth felt himself growing impossibly harder and the tightening in his groin spreading through his body, sending a burning sensation, as if his blood was now on fire, that was how good her mouth felt on him. Booth looked down at Brennan, still busy trying to take him in her throat as much as she could and he couldn't help moaning her name.

"Bones... Bones!"

For a split second he wondered if he should call her anything else but his pet name for her, but she didn't seem to bother too much. Not until he felt his body tensing up and it was unbearable trying to hold the buckle of his hips against her. If she continued doing what she was doing, much likely he was going to come into her mouth.

"Bones, I'm... I'm gonna come, Bones..."

Brennan stopped her attentions and, with a final swirl, she moved onto him, straddling his hips.

"Did you know that's easier for a woman to reach orgasm through penetration if she's on top? It's due to the fact that she has more control over the movements." She said, looking down at him.

"Why that doesn't surprise me?" he chuckled.

"Why do you say that?"

"You're all about controlling, Bones."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

She ignored him and continued talking.

"Not to mention that, for men, the visual is a great part of the process."

"I can't complain about it, really."

She snickered and moved her hands between them to hold him, positioning his cock so he was against her entrance.

"Don't you think we should..."

"I don't need a condom, but if you do have any sexual-transmited..."

"No, I'm clean, Bones, I just thought that... oooooh..." he groaned as she lowered herself against him, taking him into her in one swift move. She stood still when he was completely in, adjusting to him.

Brennan let out a ragged breath, her cheeks flushed and hair messy; Booth suddenly felt the air out of his lungs, his hands stroking her thighs and the way to her hips, squeezing harder at her skin. When she started to move atop him, he was hypnotized by the movements of her breasts, the purring sounds coming out of her. He could easily get addicted to this, the clenching of her inner walls around him and the gyrating movement of her hips. Booth cupped her breasts with both hands, pinching at her nipples and making her close her eyes. She put her hands on his chest for support, red fingernails contrasting with her pale skin and the faint red of her lipstick mixing with the reddish colour of her lips, swollen from their kissing and sucking him.

"You're so fucking hot, Bones, so gorgeous."

She looked down at him through heavy-lidded eyes, a sexy smile on her face that she hadn't even noticed was there, while she rode him faster, whimpering.

"Tell me," he coaxed her.

"What?"

"How it feels."

"You feel... huge. Stretching me."

Sweat started breaking on her skin, gathering moist on her flushed chest. Booth felt the tightening in his balls intensifying and grabbed harder at her hips, his other hands sliding down to touch her clitoris. Brennan yelped, leaning towards him.

"Talk to me, Bones."

"I'm... I'm getting close. Don't stop... don't stop touching me."

Then he sees it, when she squeezed her eyes shut, a loud whimper coming out of her mouth and her clenching around him; the look on his face is nearly awe, watching her quivering until it, eventually, stops and she slows down.

Brennan looked down at him, who's still holding on to her hip so tight it would leave a mark later. She panted and, holding the hand that's been touching her between the legs, sped up atop him, staring at him.

"Are you close?" she asked.

"Yeah... that thing you do?" he hissed, closing his eyes "it's amazing."

She laughed breathlessly, leaning against him, so her face is inches from his.

"Booth?" she whispered, calling him, making him open his eyes once again "Come inside me, Booth".

And that's what it takes for him to let it go. The closeness to her face, both physical and metaphorical, sent Booth over the edge, holding her tight to him. He collapses inside her, the images of the smile on her face blurred by the fog in his mind.

And then she's kissing his chest, feather-like kisses near his shoulder to soothe him back to reality. He noticed when she tugged a strand of stray hair behind her ear and continued her caressing on his skin. She shuddered against his chest as he chuckled, as if it echoes in her.

"I'm spent. Really. I can't even turn my head."

"So don't. Stay still," Brennan mumbled against his skin.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me. I can't move my head."

Brennan laughed "Did I break any of your bones that I'm not aware of?"

Booth laughed along with her. "No, just this intermittent bone I've been having every time I thought about you. Not that I think it won't happen again because, honestly... you... Bones..." he said, ending it with a whistle.

"I don't understand." She had her brows furrowed in question.

"Nah, nevermind. Come on, lie with me."

She laid by his side, letting him wrap his arm around her waist and the other cupping her cheek, as he kissed her soflty on the lips. Brennan kept her eyes open, while she saw his closing, wrapping her tighter in his embrace. She felt protected and loved just by the look of sheer love on his face and something stang in her chest. Brennan was exhausted, but she didn't want him to stop kissing, touching, hugging her.

Booth parted the kiss to gaze at her, finding on her face a deadly serious expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just very tired."

"Oh."

"I think I just need to sleep a little."

"Ok, then. I'll go to my room and let you sleep, then." Booth said, figuring out it was his cue to leave her by herself.

He sat up on the bed. Before he could leave, she held his wrist.

"Spend the night with me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. My room is better than yours, anyway. And I don't think your air conditioning is working."

There was something familiar and comforting in Brennan's smile as she said that, and he grinned, moving back to his place next to her.

"Ok, but don't you think that you'll be getting much sleep with me here," he whispered, his breath hot against her ear.

END


End file.
